Cloud
by ColdHearted101
Summary: Some people think that mutants are another side-affect of evolution; they dont know the half of it. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is my very first story EVER, so please be gentle. I will accept any advice you can give me or constructive criticism. Please Review!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing(sigh)**

**Cloud**

My name is Anna Onasi but if I ever hear anyone calling me that they'd be is some serious pain. I answer to Cloud. Many people have told me that they think the name is stupid and childish, but I have my reasons and I'll get to them eventually. I'm a mutant and I'm 226 years old. People think that mutants are just another outcome of evolution; they don't know how wrong they are. The x-gene was created not evolved, by a man named Jason Onasi, my father.

We were poor and our family's only income was what my father invented. So to say the least we had nothing. But one day by accident he created the x-gene, he spent countless hours perfecting it, the only thing he needed was a test subject. No one could ever say that my father was a nice man. He used to beat me until I passed out if I dared to refuse him. So when he came over to me and told me to follow him, I did without question.

He strapped me to a bench in his study and prepared a needle to go into my arm. I knew better then to ask him what it was; he'd only lie to me anyway. When he put the needle into my vain, it felt like liquid fire. I tried to move but couldn't. All I could do was scream, the pain spread to every part of my body. I remember thinking that there would be nothing but dust left of me if the fire stayed any longer. I tried to open my eyes to see what was happening, not even being aware when I had closed them. But it felt like someone had glued them shut.

The pain may have lasted only a few seconds or several hours, I really didn't know. Finally my body couldn't take anymore and I slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cloud**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that my arms and legs were very heavy, and something was incredibly wrong. I could feel someone walking around the house but it wasn't what you would normally feel. It was like I could see them, not the face or any of the details but I could tell that the body was a male. I could feel his heart beating, sending pulses into the ground. Every move he made, every breath that he took, I could_ see_. It wasn't long before I felt him moving towards me.

When the door opened it was my father that stepped into the room. When I saw him I could not stop the rage that built inside of me. My father looked at me and gave me a sadistic grin. "What have you done to me?" I managed to get out of my too dry throat. He told me that he was simply making me stronger. That I was to be a warrior who would last life times. He said that he was making an army to kill all the people who had told him that he was worthless. He had even injected 26 other kids from an orphanage down town.

I felt the rage take me over completely, the room got bright and I saw fear enter into his eyes. It wasn't until then that I noticed that the room was windy there were papers flying everywhere and from the looks of things I was the source. The wind slowly lifted me off of the bench and into the air. I probably would've been scared if I hadn't been so pissed. But even with all that going on my father's eyes never left my face. And when I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror I found out why.

My eyes were emitting a blindingly white light. My hair was also white as snow. My body had changed too, I was thinner almost to the point of mal-nourished and there were small glowing white lines all over my body. On closer inspection I discovered that it was all the scars that I had accumulated over the years. When I opened my mouth to speak light came out from between my lips. I wasn't Anna Onasi anymore I was a freak.

I turned back to my father, and the air grew thick. Jason could feel the humidity rise. His sweat was dripping down his face and into his eyes. Blinded, he made a feigned attempt to flee. The mist grew hotter, being fueled by my new found power and the moister from the very ground that the building was standing on. Off in the kitchen a tea kettle started screaming, soon to be joined by the escaping victim. My father never made it to the door. As he collapsed in a heap, all he could fell was pain. Every thought escaped his mind; his body was focusing on the unbearable pain. As he felt his skin melt off he started to scream. Every pore on his body grew in an attempt to cool him off, but it only added to the pain. His blood started to boil out of his mouth, ears and every crevice of his body. His intestines turned to mush, running out mixed with the blood and sinew. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, causing his body to swell, the hot gases trying to escape. The last thing I saw as I started to leave was his chest bursting. His guts and bones being splattered on the walls, dripping off the ceiling. His death was that reserved for dead animals. In a way he was no better then that.


End file.
